


Bo and Ob

by grimdarkpixels



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Trans Jared, Trans Male Character, blame the kleinsen discord, my trans gay ass: give! us! more! trans! jared! who isnt angsty about being trans! blease!, this is probably going to be short but I Dont Care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimdarkpixels/pseuds/grimdarkpixels
Summary: "Is your..." Evan sighed and pointed to Jared's hoodie. "Jared, what the hell is in your jacket and why is it moving?!"Jared looked down to where Evan was pointing, pretending to act inconspicuous. "Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just my tits."





	Bo and Ob

When Jared came home that day, he had a gigantic smile on his face. He zipped his hoodie up tighter and shuffled into the house he shared with his adoring husband. Said husband was currently upstairs, as Jared could hear him wandering around. He beamed wider at the idea of surprising Evan when he came downstairs just as he called out.

"Jared, is that you?" Evan asked. "Are we still okay for bowling tonight?"

"Sorry babe, I think we'll have to do it tomorrow. I got sidetracked," Jared called back.

"What do you mean?"

"Come down and I'll show you!"

Evan came down in no time at all, stopping at the bottom of the stairs to stare quizzically at Jared.

"Is your..." Evan sighed and pointed to Jared's hoodie. "Jared, what the hell is in your jacket and why is it moving?!"

Jared looked down to where Evan was pointing, pretending to act inconspicuous. "Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just my tits."

Evan sputtered. "Wh--? Jared, you had top surgery last...year..." His sentence petered off as Jared pulled two small chihuahuas out of his hoodie, who started barking and yipping excitedly.

"J-Jared, what the hell?!"

Jared lifted one of the chihuahuas up. He was a light brown with white markings. "This one is Bo," Jared explained. He then lifted up the other one; a girl who was slightly darker brown, with white paws and black circles around her eyes. "and this is Ob. They're siblings."

"Okay...Okay, _how_ did you get-- distracted by chihuahuas?" Evan asked, sounding exasperated, but with a barely concealed smile on his face. Jared looked down at the puppies in his hands fondly.

"I was walking past the pet store and these two kept barking and staring at me through the window. It was fate, Evan. I couldn't leave them!"

"Okay, but-- like, where are they going to sleep? Are they housetrained? Please tell me you thought this through."

"They _are_ housetrained, and I couldn't find a bed big enough for them both in the store, so I was planning to set aside some blankets and use those until I can buy them a bed. Oh, and I got some pet food, but it was at a discount so it might be crap. But we'll see! We'll figure it out." Ob yawned and Jared cooed over her for a second.

Evan sighed in relief (and adoration). "Um, okay. Why'd you name them Ob and Bo, anyway?"

"It's Bo and Ob. Always in that order," Jared replied. He held them up in front of his chest. "They're the only boobs I want, ever," Jared continued with a shit-eating grin that would put Shrek to shame.

Evan just stared in disbelief at his husband for a second before groaning, grasping the bridge of his nose as the joke sank in. He heard Jared cackling proudly to himself, which made Evan snort. Then the floodgates broke, and Evan was laughing too. Bo and Ob were barking over them, and it almost sounded like they were laughing too

Evan and Jared may have gone through a lot of bad shit to get where they were, but in the end, Evan couldn't deny that being here with his husband and two dogs didn't make it all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably shitty but im in a nebulous mindspace where nothing really exists properly and i wanted to write some wholesome gay shit
> 
> blame the kleinsen discord for giving me the idea okay


End file.
